<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“What kind of name is ‘Maxen’ anyway?” by SonGoharotto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650039">“What kind of name is ‘Maxen’ anyway?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGoharotto/pseuds/SonGoharotto'>SonGoharotto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiS Ficlets, One Shots, &amp; AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Chloe is Starfire, F/F, Ficlet, Max is Raven, One Shot, Shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGoharotto/pseuds/SonGoharotto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch and an alien have a chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiS Ficlets, One Shots, &amp; AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“What kind of name is ‘Maxen’ anyway?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little scene based on <a href="https://songoharotto.tumblr.com/post/634905137796841472">a self-prompt</a> comparing LiS characters to the cartoon version Teen Titans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Max started with a yelp, wobbling in mid-air because the concentration on her floating lotus position was interrupted (again!) by the brassy intruding voice and her impertinent query.</p><p>These daily meditations had been a lifeline since the start of Max’s self-imposed exile.  Quietly chanting the mantra she’d been taught by the monks who helped raise her, they channeled her powers, kept them under control (or close enough), and anchored her mind from slipping away in the timestream.  Uninterrupted meditation had become a rare luxury since moving into the so-called ‘Titans Tower’, thanks in no small part to the ever-curious alien currently hovering over her head.  Max was grateful for the refuge, of course, but was becoming increasingly unsure of these teenage self-styled superheroes.  She was no hero, far from it.</p><p>Oblivious to Max’s unease, Nightfire drifted lazily near the ceiling, either showing off her own power of flight or just not aware that that’s what it looked like when she hovered everywhere.  For Max, it required focus and deliberate application of her ability to manipulate time/space; for the bronze-skinned Tamaranian, it was seemingly second nature.  Her bright blue eyes peered unblinking into Max’s hooded visage, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Max sighed.  One thing she’d learned about her new housemate these past few weeks was that Nightfire wouldn’t be dissuaded with evasion, so the quickest way to make her leave was to be honest and boring: “Max,” she corrected, “never Maxen.  But since you asked, I suppose it’s a traditional sort of name where I come from.”</p><p>Nightfire’s wild crop of equally bright blue hair pulsed with internal energy as her interest was piqued.  “O rly?  ‘Cause I’ve been studying up on Earth history and languages and I’ve never heard a name like that before.”</p><p>“Said the girl who learned English from ye olde internet memes, apparently.”  Nightfire cackled with laughter, so at least she wasn’t offended by Max’s snark.  The monks hadn’t been so tolerant.  “Besides, who are you to talk?  What kind of name is ‘Nightfire’?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not my name,” the alien replied in good nature.  Her long, strong arms stretched out and she arched in the air, showing an expanse of toned abdominals as she looped around to an upright orientation.  Max tried and failed to look away, while Nightfire kept talking.  “That’s just what my name means in your language.  It’s actually Kloiand’r.”</p><p>Max frowned, ears not quite catching the subtle inflection.  “Chloe… Ander?”</p><p>“LOL!  No no no, it’s Kloiand’r.  Kllloooo-eeeee-aannn-deerrr,” she repeated, slowing it down like some tourist’s ill-conceived effort to communicate with a local (which wasn’t far off from the truth).  “Here, watch my lips.”</p><p>“I have been,” Max blurted without thinking.  She would have rewound time and swallowed the Freudian slip if she wasn’t paralyzed with embarrassment.  Max settled for sucking in a breath and praying she would be swallowed up inside her hooded cloak, never to be seen again.</p><p>Nightfire — Kloiand’r — grinned like the cat who ate the canary.  She surged forward until she was practically nose-to-nose with Max, azure eyes glittering with mischief.</p><p>“Gaaaaaayyyy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anybody who follows me <a href="https://songoharotto.tumblr.com/">on Tumblr</a> knows that I'm kind of addicted to coming up with AUs and self-prompts.  I should probably write more like this, to stay limber when I'm stuck on longer format stories. =P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>